Dreamworks Animations' SuperKaraokeDanceParty
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: All of your favorite Dreamworks characters, for the first time ever, sing in their greatest karaoke dance party ever!


**Hello, fans. You remember the Shrek karaoke dance party, the extended ending from Shrek? Yeah, that was a lot of fun. So, for the first time ever, I've decided to make a Dreamworks Animation karaoke dance party with all of your favorite characters from the films. Shrek's gonna be in it despite that they've already did their own karaoke dance with five of the same songs along with news ones from our characters. Prepare to review, dear fans, for you are about to enjoy "DREAMWORKS ANIMATION'S SUPER-KARAOKE DANCE PARTY!"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own all of the dreamworks characters and all of the songs that everyone knows and loves. Some of you might ask, "Why make a fanfic of all the dreamworks CGI animation characters from all of their films including the ones like Shrek, Kung Fu Panda, Madagascar, and How To Train Your Dragon? Let me assure that this is not a crossover, fans. Remember that.**

* * *

><p>At the Dreamworks Animation world, we see all of our favorite characters participating in an event so extraordinary. Most of those characters are the Kung Fu Panda gang, the How To Train Your Dragon gang, the Madagascar gang, the Over The Hedge gang, the Monsters VS Aliens gang, the Bee Movie gang (only Barry, Vanessa, Adam, and all of the other bees are there), the Shark Tale gang, the Megamind gang the Flushed Away gang, and the Shrek gang. They sat down to listen to the announcement from three founders of the company Jeffrey Katzenberg, Steven Spielberg, and David Geffen, standing on a balcony.<p>

"Ladies, animal friends, and gentlemen", said Steven Spielberg, "All of you are invited to sing all of the songs in a karaoke dance party we made."

"The reason why you are all here", said Jeffrey Katzenberg, "is because your films have cherrished all of the people in the world, including america."

"Now, which one of you would like to start the dance party?", asked David Geffen.

Jeffrey and Steven raised their fingers to pick who would be the first to start the dance party.

"How about...", said Steven Spielberg.

"Shark Tale", said Jeffrey Katzenberg, "would be the first to start the dance party."

Everyone cheers as all of the Shark Tale gang, including Oscar, Angie, Lenny, and Don Lino, start the dance party by singing the Car Wash song sunged by Christina Aguilera featuring Missy Elliot).

Angie: **You might not ever get rich, ha**  
><strong>Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch<strong>  
>Oscar: <strong>There ain't no telling who you might meet<strong>  
><strong>A movie star or maybe a common thief<strong>

All: **Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)**  
><strong>At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah)<strong>  
><strong>At the car wash (sing it with me now)<strong>  
><strong>Working at the car wash, yeah<strong>

**(Oh, oh)**

Angie: **Come summer the work gets kind of hard**  
><strong>This ain't no place to be if you're planning on being a star<strong>  
>Lenny: <strong>Let me tell you it's always cool<strong>  
><strong>And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're acting like a fool<strong>

**Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)**  
><strong>At the car wash, yeah (ooh ooh ooh)<strong>  
><strong>At the car wash (ow said, now come and work it with me now, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>Working at the car wash, yeah<strong>

**Said, said, said, sing**

"Over The Hedge, you're next", said Steven Spielberg and the crowd applaused to see our little forest critters on stage and they start to sing their own version of Right Back Where We Started From.

All: **Ooo and it's alright and it's comin' 'long**  
><strong>We got to get right back to where we started from<strong>  
><strong>Love is good, love can be strong<strong>  
><strong>We got to get right back to where we started from<strong>

**Oh-ohhhhh**  
><strong>Do you remember that day<strong>  
><strong>(That sunny day)<strong>  
><strong>When you first came my way<strong>  
><strong>I said no one could take your place<strong>  
><strong>And if you get hurt<strong>  
><strong>(If you get hurt)<strong>  
><strong>By the little things I say<strong>  
><strong>I can put that smile back on your face<strong>

**Ooo and it's alright and it's comin' 'long**  
><strong>We got to get right back to where we started from<strong>  
><strong>Love is good, love can be strong<strong>  
><strong>We got to get right back to where we started from<strong>

"Megamind, you're next", said Jeffrey Katzenberg.

Megamind, Minion, and Roxie walked on stage and sang their own version of Bad sunged by Michael Jackson.

Megamind: **Your Butt Is Mine**  
><strong>Gonna Take You Right<strong>  
><strong>Just Show Your Face<strong>  
><strong>In Broad Daylight<strong>  
><strong>I'm Telling You<strong>  
><strong>On How I Feel<strong>  
><strong>Gonna Hurt Your Mind<strong>  
><strong>Don't Shoot To Kill<strong>  
><strong>Come On, Come On,<strong>  
><strong>Lay It On Me All Right...<strong>

Minion: **I'm Giving You**  
><strong>On Count Of Three<strong>  
><strong>To Show Your Stuff<strong>  
><strong>Or Let It Be . . .<strong>  
><strong>I'm Telling You<strong>  
><strong>Just Watch Your Mouth<strong>  
><strong>I Know Your Game<strong>  
><strong>What You're About<strong>

Roxie: **Well They Say The Sky's**  
><strong>The Limit<strong>  
><strong>And To Me That's Really True<strong>  
><strong>But My Friend You Have<strong>  
><strong>Seen Nothing<strong>  
><strong>Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .<strong>

**Because we're Bad, I'm Bad-**  
><strong>Come On<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>You Know we're Bad, We're Bad-<strong>  
><strong>You Know It<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>You Know we're Bad, We're Bad-<strong>  
><strong>Come On, You Know<strong>  
><strong>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<strong>  
><strong>And The Whole World Has To<strong>  
><strong>Answer Right Now<strong>  
><strong>Just To Tell You Once Again,<strong>  
><strong>Who's Bad . . .<strong>

"Flushed Away, you're up", said Steven Spielberg and the Flushed Away gang walked on stage to sing their own version of Why Can't We Be Friends.

All: **Why can't we be friends _[4x]_**

Roddy: **I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya 'round for a long long time**  
><strong>I really, I really, I really remember when you drank my wine<strong>

All**: Why can't we be friends _[4x]_**

Rita: **I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya walkin' down in Chinatown**  
><strong>I called ya, I called ya, I called but you did not look around<strong>  
><strong>I pay my, I pay my, I pay my money to the welfare line<strong>  
><strong>I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya standing in it everytime<strong>

All**: Why can't we be friends _[4x]_**

"Madagascar, you're next!", shouted Steven Spielberg and the Madagascar gang sang I Like To Move It, Move It.

King Julien: **I like to move it, move it**  
><strong>I like to move it, move it<strong>  
><strong>I like to move it, move it<strong>  
><strong>We like to<strong>

All: **Move it!**

King Julien: **I like to move it, move it **  
><strong>She likes to move it, move it <strong>  
><strong>He likes to move it, move it <strong>  
><strong>You like to<strong>

All: **Move it!**

King Julien: **All girls all over the world, **  
><strong>Original mad stuntman pon ya case man! <strong>  
><strong>I love how all girls a move them body, <strong>  
><strong>And when ya move ya body, and move it, <strong>  
><strong>Nice and sweet and sexy, alright! <strong>

**Woman ya cute,and you don't need no make up, **  
><strong>Original cute body you a mek man mud up. (x2)<strong>

**Woman! physically fit, physically fit,**  
><strong>Physically, physically, physically fit <strong>  
><strong>Woman! physically fit, physically fit, <strong>  
><strong>Physically, physically, physically fit <strong>  
><strong>Woman! ya nice,sweet, fantastic <strong>  
><strong>Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic <strong>  
><strong>Woman! ya nice,sweet energetic <strong>  
><strong>Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic <strong>  
><strong>Woman! ya nice,sweet,fantastic <strong>  
><strong>Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic<strong>

King Julien: **I like to move it, move it**  
><strong>I like to move it, move it<strong>  
><strong>I like to move it, move it<strong>  
><strong>We like to<strong>

All: **Move it!**

Everyone cheers and Jeffrey Katzenberg announces the next group.

"Monsters VS Aliens, you're next!", shouted Jeffret Katzenberg.

The gang, including Susan (AKA Ginormica), Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, and B.O.B. walk on stage to sing their own version of Ghostbusters.

Dr. Cockroach: **If there's something strange in the neighborhood**  
><strong>Who you gonna call?<strong>

All: **Ghostbusters!**

Dr. Cockroach: **If there's something weird **  
><strong>and it don't look good <strong>  
><strong>Who you gonna call?<strong>

All:** Ghostbusters!  
>We ain't afraid of no ghosts<br>We ain't afraid of no ghosts**

Dr. Cockroach:** I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
>I ain't afraid of no ghosts<strong>

Everyone cheers and Jeffrey announces the next group.

"Next we have the Shrek group", said Jeffrey Katzenberg and Shrek and the others walk on stage and sing Just The Way You Are, Like A Virgin, I Like Big Butts, Feelings, and YMCA

Shrek: **Don't go changing to try and please me**  
><strong>You never let me down before<strong>

Fiona:** I made it through the wilderness**  
><strong>Somehow I made it through<strong>  
><strong>Didn't know I was lost<strong>  
><strong>Until I found you<strong>

Donkey: **I like big butts and I cannot lie**  
><strong>You other brothers can't deny<strong>  
><strong>That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist<strong>  
><strong>And a round thing in your face<strong>

Robin Hood:** They have everything that you need to enjoy,  
>You can hang out with all the boys ...<strong>

All: **It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**  
><strong>It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.<strong>

Robin Hood: **You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal  
>You can do whatever you feel ... <strong>

"Next, the Bee Movie group", said Steven Spielberg.

Barry and the other bees (along with Vanessa) walk on stage and sing We Got The Bee.

Barry: **See the people walking down the street **  
><strong>Fall in line just watching all their feet <strong>  
><strong>They don't know where they wanna go <strong>  
><strong>But they're walking in time <strong>

All: **We got the bee  
>We got the bee<strong>  
><strong>We got the bee<strong>  
><strong>Yeah <strong>  
><strong>We got the bee <strong>

Vanessa:** See the kids just getting out of school **  
><strong>They can't wait to hang out and be cool <strong>  
><strong>Hang around 'til quarter after twelve <strong>  
><strong>That's when they fall in line <strong>

All:** Kids got the bee**  
><strong>They got the bee<strong>  
><strong>They got the bee <strong>  
><strong>Yeah <strong>  
><strong>Kids got the bee<strong>

"Next we have the How To Train Your Dragon group", said David Geffen and the vikings and their dragons walk on stage to sing Sticks And Stones.

Hiccup: **Eyes open wide, blinded by the sun now**  
><strong>Orange and white, dark red green and yellow<strong>  
><strong>Rainbow colors, do not hide, see the view<strong>  
><strong>Step aside, go through<strong>

Goober: **Against the light, too strong, blow a fuse now**  
><strong>Everything bright, new songs, burning shoes<strong>  
><strong>The look in your eyes! Break our bones into half!<strong>  
><strong>Scream and shout and do laugh!<strong>

All: **Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)**  
><strong>Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)<strong>

All: **Stay close to me**  
><strong>Count one, two and three<strong>  
><strong>Up in through your sleeves<strong>  
><strong>Bursting through the seams<strong>  
><strong>Open your eyes and see - You see<strong>

"Next, we have the Kung Fu Panda group", said Jeffrey Katzenberg and the kung fu warriors/masters along with Shen, his wolves, and all of the villagers began to sing Kung Fu Fighting.

Po: **Hoh-hoh-hoah**  
><strong>Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah<strong>  
><strong>Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah<strong>  
><strong>Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah<strong>

All: **Everybody is**  
><strong>Kung Fu Fighting<strong>  
><strong>Your mind becomes fast<strong>  
><strong>As lightning<strong>  
><strong>Although the future<strong>  
><strong>Is a little bit frightening<strong>  
><strong>It's the book of your life<strong>  
><strong>That you're writing<strong>

Po: **You're a diamond in the rough**  
><strong>A brilliant ball of clay<strong>  
><strong>You could be a work of art<strong>  
><strong>If you just go all the way<strong>  
><strong>Now what would it take to break<strong>  
><strong>I believe that you can bend<strong>  
><strong>Not only do you have to fight<strong>  
><strong>But you have got to win<strong>

All: **Everybody is**  
><strong>Kung Fu Fighting<strong>  
><strong>Your mind becomes fast<strong>  
><strong>As lightning<strong>  
><strong>Although the future<strong>  
><strong>Is a little bit frightening<strong>  
><strong>It's the book of your life<strong>  
><strong>That you're writing<strong>

Then, Crane and Shen start to sing Danger Zone.

Crane: **Revvin' up your engine**  
><strong>Listen to her howlin' roar<strong>  
><strong>Metal under tension<strong>  
><strong>Beggin' you to touch and go<strong>

Crane/Shen: **Highway to the Danger Zone**  
><strong>Ride into the Danger Zone<strong>

Shen: **Headin' into twilight**  
><strong>Spreadin' out her wings tonight<strong>  
><strong>She got you jumpin' off the deck<strong>  
><strong>And shovin' into overdrive<strong>

Crane/Shen: **Highway to the Danger Zone**  
><strong>I'll take you right into the Danger Zone<strong>

Suddenly, Donkey spoke.

"Alright, everyone", said Donkey, "It's dance to the music!"

Then, all of the Dreamworks Animation characters start to sing their separate songs while singing Dance To The Music.

Po: **Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting**  
><strong>It's a book of a life that you're writing<strong>

Barry: **Yeah, we got the Bee**

Hiccup: **Let yourself go**  
><strong>Let yourself go<strong>  
><strong>Stay close to me<strong>  
><strong>Count one, two, and three<strong>

Dr. Cockroach: **If there's something strange in your neighborhood**  
><strong>Who you gonna call?<strong>

All: **Ghostbusters!**

RJ: **It's alright and we gotta get right back to where we started from**  
><strong>Love is good, love can be strong<strong>  
><strong>We gotta get right back to where we started from<strong>

Angie: **Oh, at the car wash yeah**

King Julien/Alex: **We like to move it, move it**  
><strong>We like to move it, move it<strong>  
><strong>We like to move it, move it<strong>  
><strong>We like to<strong>

All: **Move it!**

Roddy/Rita: **Why can't we be friends**  
><strong>Why can't we be friends<strong>  
><strong>Why can't we be friends<strong>  
><strong>Why can't we be friends<strong>

Shrek/Fiona: **I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life**  
><strong>When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue for all my life<strong>

All: **Dance to the music**  
><strong>Dance to the music<strong>  
><strong>Dance to the music<strong>  
><strong>Dance to the music<strong>  
><strong>Dance to the music<strong>  
><strong>Dance to the music<strong>  
><strong>Dance to the music<strong>

Then, the music ends and everyone cheers with applause and the characters bowed respectfully exited the theatre to go to Spielberg, Katzenberg, and Geffen and congratulate them.

"Thanks for inviting us there, guys", said Shrek.

"We wouldn't have make this karaoke party a success if it hadn't been for you", said Hiccup.

"No", said Steven Spielberg, "You guys did it all by yourselves since you were very likeable characters back at your films. Especially when we did the merchandising that lots of people bought at every single toy store. Ain't the right, Jeff?"

"You betcha, Steve", said Jeffrey Katzenberg and makes a wink before fading to black.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for the Dreamworks Animation Karaoke Dance Party. Wasn't that fun or what?<strong>


End file.
